earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eupheria
Holy potatoes, we both like long walks on the beach. (What are the odds!) Jen, I owe you nice favours. Thank you very much for the present. --Krelle 17:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Re new colouring job for Krelle Holy potatoes. That's awesome goodness. Thank you very much for such a nice picture!--Krelle 23:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Tagging bonanza! Holy potatoes! Nicely done. --Krelle 21:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :XD No kidding. I'll, um, keep my eyes open! :I was meaning to ask you, Jen - on the colouring job you did of Krelle, would it be possible to get her elbows not all rotted? I absolutely love that picture of her. It's basically how I imagine her now in my mind. The elbows are the only detail that isn't bang on and every time I see it they jump out at me. (I wish WoW had more customizable options for our characters. It's not usually an issue for my other toons but Krelle's game-toon just looks almost nothing like her. Feh. Degrees of being-rotten should have been an option for Forsaken. /rant) :Also, do you mind if I use it as an avatar picture on some boards? --Krelle 19:00, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Krelle's basically not rotten at all - the plauge killed her, she didn't rise from a coffin or anything. She's missing her eyes but lost those while she was alive. She has old bruises around her neck and a bunch of scars that would be hidden by her clothes. I don't much care about the bruises really. Her arms, though, are definitely normal young girl arms. Thank you! I really appreciate it. It's so nice to see a picture of one's character. Makes me wish I could draw. --Krelle 19:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC) That is awesome. Thank you very much! --Krelle 16:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) beery goodness? Hey Euph, So if I'm reading you right, assuming the picture is public domain is risky. That's fine. Can I still use it anyway, if I change the permission? --Krelle 15:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for helping clean up my page(s), and thanks for the advance welcome. I can't wait to be part of the best community in WoW! Thominalaska 23:48, 30 April 2008 (UTC) P.S. I'm still getting used to editing and using wikis, so please excuse my mistakes. :) Hello :) Hi, I hope I'm not waisting your time. I see you keep editing my uploaded pictures so they don't have an error text next to them (Not sure how I stop that from happening). Thanks for fixing my page! =) Dasri 16:39, 28 August 2008 (UTC) My image Hi! I uploaded an image last night for my page, and I saw today that you made a change to it-- to add a copyright notice, which I understand and will include in any future screenshots. Sorry. But-- now the image isn't showing up, like it's been deleted or something? I'm just wondering what happened to it. Thanks, .oO Espectrae Oo. Feyrin's Wikia Hey, I apologize for the pictures. I'm not very well knowledged in the whole offical things, and so on. I'm not sure about all of the things required or how to obtain them for the pictures to be OK'd, and wasn't exactly sure what was going on with the pictures when they were disappearing untill I saw my emails. Anyways, I'll try not to let it happen again. Thanks! Feyrin Raventalon Characters Page Heya, I'm just curious about something. I was strolling through the Alliance characters list, and noticed Feyrin Raventalon wasn't on the list, dispite my page being up. I was just wondering why it's not there. Thanks! Feyrin Raventalon